chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-4: The Best of a Snowy Mountain
|gold = 2000 2000 2500 |exp = 1500 1500 2000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Ice Black Troops Bosses: Stages 1 & 2: 2 Giant Ice Black Knights Stage 3: Giant Ice Black Soldier, Archer, and Knight }} Part 1/6 Ordell [ Phew. How far is that monster going? ] Pirika [ You tired? ] Molva [ You want to ride my sled? ] Pirika [ Whoa. That shield becomes a sled? ] Molva [ Everyone in my tribe has a shield like this. ] Pirika [ That's awesome. I want one, too. ] Molva [ Two people can ride on mine. You want a ride, Ordell? ] Ordell [ I'm fine. I can still keep up with you youngsters. ] Molva [ All right. Then I'll go ahead. Let's go, everyone! ] Earth Sprite [ Yes ma'am! ] -- Molva and the earth sprite dashed ahead -- Pirika [ Whoa. That's fast. Even the monsters can't attack them. ] Ordell [ A lot of people in Molva's tribe are good with sleds. ] Phoena [ Are they sled makers? ] Ordell [ Something like that. ] Kain [ Using a shield as a sled... ] Michidia [ Uh, Kain... ] Kain [ I think it's worth trying! ] Michidia [ Or not! ] Kain [ Hey, you never know unless you try. Okay, let's do this... Wooooo! ] -- Kain slides off on his shield -- Phoena [ Wow, Kain is going at a great speed... ] Pirika [ Towards the opposite way... ] Kain [ Why isn't it working?! ] Michidia [ Pirika, will you guide his way back? ] Pirika [ Got it! Wait up, Kain! ] Marina [ We should go after Molva. ] Michidia [ The monsters are in our way. It's going to take time to catch up. ] Ordell [ Phew. I should have brought some skis. ] Part 2/6 Kain [ Ugh. I thought I was gonna die. ] Michidia [ That's what you get for not listening. ] Kain [ Sorry. I really am. ] Pirika [ I'm gonna get a muscle cramp in my wings... ] Marina [ Good work. Now stay still-- Come, healing power! ] Pirika [ Ah, that feels good. ] Kain [ Marina, me, too. ] Michidia [ Don't make Marina waste her powers. Here, show me your wound. ] Kain [ Thanks, Michidia. ] Pirika [ How's Molva doing? ] Phoena [ It's amazing. She's freely riding the sled while baffling the enemies. ] Michidia [ It doesn't look like she needs any help. ] Ordell [ That's one way to fight when it's not snowing. ] ---- Molva [ No one can keep up with our moves. You better watch out, you evil beings! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Part 3/6 Monster Leader [ ...! ] -- The monster attacks Molva but misses -- Molva [ That kind of attack has no effect on me! ] -- Molva counterattacks -- Monster Leader [ ...?! ] Marina [ Wow. Such wonderful skill... ] Kain [ This fight is already won. ] Michidia [ Being unprepared is your greatest enemy. Don't take your eyes off it. ] Phoena [ But, with the way things are going... ] [ Raaargh! ] Kain [ What's this, now?! ] Pirika [ The monster let out a war cry. What a voice... ] Phoena [ It's not just its voice. Its magic increased, too. ] Michidia [ I can hit it from this range! ] ---- Molva [ This isn't good...! This monster would sacrifice itself to do us in? ] Earth Sprite [ What do we do, chief? ] Molva [ Fight or flight... ] -- Michidia lets loose an arrow, and its flies towards the monster -- Monster Leader [ Raaargh! ] Michidia [ No way, it bounced off?! ] Marina [ It created some sort of barrier with magic. ] Kain [ Captain, we've got to provide backup! I have a bad feeling! ] Part 4/6 Monster Leader [ Raaaaargh! ] Phoena [ It's no good... The monster is increasing its magic more and more... ] Kain [ What is it planning? It's been howling endlessly... ] Hero have to shut that monster up. Kain [ Shut it up? ] Pirika [ Like, cover its mouth? But why? ] Marina [ It is kind of loud and hurts my ears... ] Phoena [ Loud voice, snowy mountain...oh?! This isn't good! It needs to be silenced, or else! ] doing it for a reason. Pirika [ Perhaps it's calling for back up with its voice? ] Kain [ I'd rather not deal with any more than this. Let's shut that thing up. ] Molva [ Don't! We need to get away from here! We're in danger! ] Kain [ Why? It's almost done for...! ] Molva [ Just shut up and move! You wanna die?! ] Ordell [ Molva's right. Hurry and run! ] Phoena [ Something big is going to happen. ] Marina [ Make a run for it! ] Kain [ I don't understand anything, but okay! ] Part 5/6 Molva [ We came pretty far. I think we're safe now. ] Kain [ What's about to happen? ] Ordell [ You'll see... Look. There it is! ] -- The ground trembles violently -- Pirika [ An earthquake! ] Phoena [ Not an earthquake, an avalanche! Look. The place we were at a moment ago is getting swallowed. ] Kain [ So that's why you told us to escape. But how'd you know there was an avalanche coming? ] Molva [ Well... ] Ordell [ It'll make the snow crumble when someone shouts that loud. You should keep that in mind. ] Molva [ That's basic knowledge in a snow mountain. Remembering it will boost your chance of surviving. ] Pirika [ Thanks. ] Molva [ Well, now that the monsters are gone, let's go back. ] ---- Molva [ I want to thank all of you for your help. ] Phoena [ And thank you for saving our lives. ] Ordell [ We're going back to Olga's place for now. Do you want to come along? ] Molva [ No, I'll leave the report to you. I'll stay here and get prepared for the defence positions. ] Ordell [ Okay. Well, you be careful. ] Phoena [ And thank you for saving our lives.Please take care. ] Molva [ Thanks. I hope we meet again. ] Kain [ Fighting in a snow mountain is profound. We have so much more to learn. ] Marina [ We do. But I'm actually relieved. ] Michidia [ About what? ] Marina [ If they can fight that well in these snowy mountains, Yggdra will be safe without us. ] Kain [ You're right. Well, we better get back. Time to carry a bunch of luggage. ] ---- Black Troop A [ ... ] Michidia [ Looks like the Black Army is still here. ] Kain [ I guess we can't go back so easily. ] Ordell [ How persistent of them. Let's get this over with. ] Part 6/6 Baldur [ ...You came. ] Ordell [ Hello, Baldur. Long time, no see. How've you been? ] Baldur [ Not too bad. Looks like you haven't changed, either. ] Ordell [ Mm. Well, I am pretty old. I don't change very often. ] Baldur [ Olga was asking for you. She wants to talk about the route to transport the materials. ] Ordell [ I see. I better go talk to her. ] Phoena [ We'll go with you... ] Baldur [ I need to talk to you guys for a second. Stay here. ] Phoena [ What is it about? ] Baldur [ About the backup motor for your ship. ] Phoena [ The one that everyone at the Sage's Tower is making for us? ] Pirika [ Fatima was saying they got good results. ] Baldur [ We'll insert it when building the ship. I want you guys to go get it and bring it back to port. ] Phoena [ Yes, sir. ] Michidia [ If we're going to the tower, we'll have to take a different route after we get to the base. ] Kain [ To save our time, why don't we split up for now? We can meet up afterwards. ] Baldur [ There are spare parts for the ship, but not the motor piece. ] Baldur [ You should take your best men and be fully prepared when you go. ] Marina [ Thank you for your advice. ] Baldur [ That's all I have to say. See you later. ] Kain [ Okay, Captain. Let's decide who's going to the Sage's Tower. ] ---- Olga [ The motor piece is all on you guys. We'll be waiting for you at port. ] Ordell [ Don't worry. We'll bring it back to the base for sure. ] Phoena [ Thank you. Please be careful. ] Ordell [ Indeed. ] Pirika [ Okay, off we go to the tower! ] Kain [ I hope nothing bad happens. ] Michidia [ Hey, don't be pessimistic. ] Marina [ But, at the tower, that person is there... ] Michidia [ Hmm... He really is bothersome. ] Phoena [ I-I'm sure we'll be fine. I think... ] Pirika [ Anyway, we should hurry. Who knows what he'll do to us if we make him wait for too long? ] Phoena [ Right. Let's go, then. ]